


Someone to Come Home to

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [23]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On certain occasions Lindsay Boxer thanked her lucky stars for having Cindy, her daughters and sweet Martha to come home to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Come Home to

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> I also don't own the "Rush Hour" franchise, just the DVDs.  
> All mistakes are mine.

Lindsay loved her job. She made a point of emphasizing it several times a week, when her friends thought she needed a bit of good-natured ribbing. Still, there were other times when she definitely didn’t like her job; not hated, that was too strong a word – but she disliked certain aspects of being a homicide detective. On those occasions Lindsay Boxer thanked her lucky stars for having Cindy, her daughters and sweet Martha to come home to.

 

*******

 

“HEY!! That’s cheating!!” Was the first thing Lindsay heard when she opened the front door.

 

“That ain’t cheating, Lil. That’s knowing how to play!” Ashley replied. The inspector was sure she was grinning madly too.

 

Lily growled and put all of herself into winning the game. Lindsay couldn’t keep up as her daughters pressed the buttons on their controllers like madwomen, all the while bickering and insulting each other.

 

The brunette kicked off her boots and leaned back against the wall, watching the two girls playing their game, wicked smiles on both their faces.

 

She thought back to the woman, now sitting in a cell, who’d killed her own daughter just so she could have a clean, fresh start with her new boyfriend, without having to take the girl along. The woman had confessed and Lindsay had glared, and fumed, and glared. Who in their right mind would do that to their own child?

 

“Ha!! Take that, you wimp!” Ashley exclaimed, raising her arms in victory and jostling her brunette mother out of her dark thoughts.

 

“You _cheated_!!” Lily threw back, swatting her sister on the arm repeatedly.

 

“I did not!”

 

“Did too!”

 

“Did not!”

 

“Did-” Lily stopped, noticing for the first time that her mother was home. “Mom!”

 

The two girls promptly got up and launched themselves into Lindsay’s arms, smiling widely. The inspector barely remained standing.

 

“Easy, girls! Easy!” Lindsay pleaded, trying to regain her balance before they all ended up on the floor. “What’s with all this excitement?”

 

The girls smiled up at her. “Nothing. We just love you.” Ashley said, Lily nodding in agreement.

 

Lindsay adopted a thoughtful look. “Humm, you love me?” The girls nodded. “And I just bet your aunt Jill called before I got home…”

 

“Well… She did…” Ashley conceded.

 

“But mom also said you had a bad day and that we-” Lily intervened.

 

“That you should be nice to me for a change?” Lindsay grinned.

 

“We’re always nice to you, mom…” The redhead girl pouted and poked her mother on the arm. The inspector looked doubtful. Ashley pouted as well for added effect.

 

Lindsay shook her head, smiled genuinely for the first time that day and hugged her daughters. “I love you girls too…”

 

Cindy stood just outside the bathroom, towel around her shoulders, watching the scene unfold, a smile gracing her lips.

 

******

 

Later that evening, armed with fluffy pillows, blankets and a tail-wagging Martha, Ashley and Lily managed to convince their brunette mother that what she needed for a full emotional recovery from her grueling case, was a comedy movie marathon. Lindsay wasn’t fully convinced, but she figured it couldn’t hurt, especially if the two girls were going to continue their fussing; it was actually very sweet.

 

So, the inspector plopped down on the floor in front of the TV, leaned back against the fluffy pillows and settled her arms on the couch. Ash and Lily each settled on either side of their mother. Martha barked happily and found herself a spot on the couch behind the three of them.

 

In the end, it turned out that the teenagers were right; watching Jackie Chan and Chris Tucker doing all kinds of crazy things while solving high profile cases was indeed the way to full emotional recovery, or at least a step in the right direction.

 

Cindy had eventually joined the snoozing Martha on the couch and watched, with a high degree of amusement, as her daughters fussed over Lindsay.

 

“Hey! Who ate all the popcorn?” Ashley complained, when her hand came up empty from the bowl.

 

“Mom did!” Lily answered, grinning mischievously.

 

“I did not eat all the popcorn. You are the one holding the bowl, Lily.” Lindsay defended and pointed at the bowl in the redhead’s lap.

 

“Well, yes I’m holding the bowl. Doesn’t mean I ate all the popcorn before we even finished watching the first movie. Mom is the one under emotional duress… Isn’t it typical to get over emotional periods in your life by eating in excess?”

 

Lindsay and Ashley looked at the girl completely dumbfounded. Cindy started laughing and Lily just grinned.

 

Ashley tugged on her mother’s sleeve. “Did that make any sense to you? Because I got lost somewhere around ‘duress’…”

 

Lindsay shook her head no and reached for the pretzel bag. “I think the popcorn had too much salt.” She then grinned. “Maybe we should keep the pretzels to ourselves…”

 

Lily frowned. “Hey, you can’t have all the pretzels! And the popcorn didn’t have too much salt!” She complained, making a grab for the pretzel bag in her mother’s hands.

 

The bickering that ensued lasted till the end of the first movie, with Lindsay dodging Lily’s attempts at grabbing the snack in her hands, while Ashley laughed and Cindy watched in amusement. Martha just huffed and returned to her snoozing, dreaming of juicy bones and the odd pretzel.

 


End file.
